


Iron Mike

by Theatremania



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Iron Mike - Freeform, Jonathan Larson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatremania/pseuds/Theatremania
Summary: Iron Mikes ship has some complications.If you don't know where this is from its from the Jonathan Larson album. If you haven't listen to it you should!This is based on the song "Iron Mike" George Salazar sings this btw. So yeah check it out it's very interesting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Iron Mike

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> This is my first time doing this lol. So I hope you guys like this.

I look at the sea, its rough but steady  
I'm grateful for this. I look at the sky. I'm alone guiding the ship.  
The sky is dark. For some reason I am appealed when the sky is black  
But it has the sparkles. It's satisfying.  
There is no destination.  
Only progression.  
A dark progression.  
A very very dark progression of depression.  
There is no light.  
It’s dark but loud.  
My team is with me. I'm grateful I have them.  
I go in the back of the ship to rest.  
I turned on pilot mode.  
I trusted my ship.  
It’s gotten me through hell and back.  
I tell my crew I'm going to take a break.  
They look at me. Concerned but settled.  
I'm sleeping.  
The ship is becoming out of control.  
Someone yells  
“Get the chief!”  
By now it's too late.  
My ship hits something  
I can't recall what it was though.  
It was dead cold.  
It was quick.  
It was a feeling like when you feel alone in a forest.  
Nobody understands you.  
It was a river of regret but progression.  
The progression becomes darker and darker.  
I keep saying this not knowing what it truly means.  
I endorse harmony.  
The salmon die.  
I am trying to fight time, but it's not on my side.  
Times never been on my side.  
I thought I could steer perfectly.  
I was confused.  
I felt as if I disavowed my ship.  
I neglected its beauty.


End file.
